Dream Jane Is A Slut
by Girls.Named.Sydney.Problems
Summary: A smutty one-shot that asks what if at the fashion show, both Billy and Jeremy professed their love for Jane? Who would she choose? Who would she wish she had chosen? I own nothing.


Jane Quimby woke up to find herself sweaty and panting. There was a familiar ache in her core that seemed to be a recurring theme every morning since the infamous fashion show. The one where both Billy and Jeremy practically professed their love for her.

The idea of Jeremy, older and wiser, was so hot it made her want to slip away to a closet at work and touch herself. The idea of Billy, her best friend, fucking her against a wall also made her wet and horny.

She thought back to the dream she'd had last night that left her sweaty and aching for stimulation.

_She was at work and caught the eye of Jeremy. His eyes were glittering with lust for her. She decided to tease him a bit. Luckily, she was wearing a short skirt and a lacy bra under a black blazer. She dropped her pencil on the ground and bent down, without bending her legs, to retrieve it. As she stood up, she glanced at Jeremy to see him gripping his pen rather tightly and stein at her._

_She ginned and sat down at her desk. She widened her legs so he got a view of her matching thong, soaked. He broke his pencil in half and quickly excused himself. Snickering, Jane got up and followed him to the abandoned fashion closet on the 3rd floor._

_When she entered the room she found Jeremy jacking off to a picture of her from the Christmas party. She had worn a red strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline that was so right she couldn't wear any undergarments without lines. In this particular picture, her nipples were clearly erect and begging for attention._

_She inhaled sharply at the sight of Jeremy's huge member. She felt herself becoming wet as she saw him grow with every tug of his shaft. She had a wicked idea. She stripped off all of her coverings and waited until he was clearly about to cum. _

_Once he was about to climax, she entered the room and faced him. His eyes bugged out at the sight of her naked body. She dragged her hand down her neck and over her breast before squeezing her nipple and gasping. What really sent him over the edge was her sucking on her finger. She stuck her pointer finger in her mouth and began to suck like it was his cock. She made moaning sounds and squeezed her thighs together as if she couldn't bare not touching herself._

_Suddenly, a rope of hot cum flew out at her as Jeremy came. She leaned down and covered his dick with her mouth, swallowing the rest of his seed._

The dream version of herself was very much different from the real Jane. Dream Jane was much more adventurous, forward, and, let's just be honest, slutty.

She felt guilty about the dream. The day of the fashion show she'd made her choice and her choice was Billy. They had decided not to tell anyone so they still could hang out alone in her room and he could still sleepover without suspicion.

Since Ben and her mom left, Billy had been staying over every night so she wasn't alone. Mostly she just liked how she felt with him. They'd gotten so close to sex that week and after that dream she had of Jeremy, she needed to prove to herself that she'd made the right choice.

"Billy?" she called out, noticing he wasn't asleep beside her.

"Hey babe!" he said cheerily for the doorway. Jane was pleased to find him in only his boxers.

She sat up and made a pouting face. "I have a problem, Billy. Only you can fix it." She channeled her best Dream Jane she could muster.

Catching on quickly, he grinned and sauntered into the room, taking a seat next to her.

"And what problem is that exactly?" he said before diving towards her neck. He sucked and nibbled on her tender flesh causing her eyes to roll back in her head.

"Ohhh... I think... You know..." she managed to say.

Billy pushed her back on the bed and climbed on top of her. He removed her loose tank top and sliding her sleep shorts down her long and slender legs. She was left in only her lacy panties.

"Janey..." he taunted as his fingers danced around her breasts and thighs.

"Billy..." she moaned. She was suddenly grateful her brother and mother had left. Of they hadn't, she would never have had this moment.

"Billy..." se said, pushing him up. "I've been feeling these things..." she tried to explain.

"What kind of things?" he asked, playing along.

"Well, you see," she started, avoiding eye contact. "I have these dreams... About you and I. They make me feel so horny. I wake up and I need you to touch me..." she whispered as if she was 8-years-old an saying a curse word for the first time.

"I see... Well, I think I can help you with your problem, but you have to trust me."

"Of _course_ I trust you, Billy!" she exclaimed, a little over enthusiastically.

He pushed her down so she was looking up at the ceiling and couldn't see him. His lips descended on her pelvis, just above her thong. She gasped. His fingers hooked her g-strings and pulled them down her legs.

The rush of cool air she felt was exhilarating. She shivered with anticipation. She had expected the next feeling she would have would be Billy's fingers or tongue invading her body. She didn't expect to feel cold plastic.

Billy held the plastic to her dripping core and ground it into her hole. It was too rectangular to be a vibrator or dildo so it had to be something from her room.

She twisted her head to see her bedside table and noticed her phone in her pink, plastic case was missing. She snapped her head back.

"Billy..." she whispered.

"You said you trusted me," he countered.

She nodded and tried to relax as her best friend and boyfriend started to grind her cell phone into her pussy. After a few moments, he turned on the vibrate setting.

"OHHHH!" she screamed at the sudden change.

"It's okay. It's okay, Janey. Let me make you feel good..." he reassured her.

She could no longer hear him. All of her senses had dulled and all she could focus in was the growing ache and tingle she felt in her pussy.

Billy removed the device from her cunt and replaced it with his fingers. He shoved 3 fingers deep inside of her and pumped hard and fast in and out of her.

"OH GOD BILLY! PLEASE! MORE!" she screamed in ecstasy.

He slid his fingers out and shoved them in her mouth. She relished the taste of her own sex juice and sucked his fingers clean of any cum. He roughly sucked on her neck and ground his cock into her aching core, he only thing keeping him from ramming his dick inside her being the thin cotton barrier of his boxers.

"Billy!" she moaned, the sensation of his cotton covered cock too much for her to handle.

He needed no more convincing. He slipped off his boxers and shoved all 10 inches of his cock into her tight hole.

"AHHHHH! BILLY!" she screamed, pleasure finally overcoming her. The feeling of him filling her to the hilt was what shed been craving since she had awoken. Still, something felt off.

As Billy continued to pound her hard, his heavy balls slapping her with every thrust, she couldn't help but feel like something was missing.

"Oh! Janey! I'm gonna cum!" he moaned.

"Do it! Cum in me! I want to feel your hot seed inside me!" she moaned in a desperate attempt to ingnore the sinking feeling she had!

A moment later, Billy climaxed inside her, filling her hole with his cum. Soon it started to spill out, running down her ass and onto her bed sheets.

Billy pulled out and rolled over, passing out. Jane rolled her eyes at the typical guy move. He contemplated what could've possibly gone wrong. The sex was great and it had felt magnetic, but something was missing.

Jane closed her eyes and felt down to her wet, cum-covered cunt. She scooped up a glob of Billy's cum and licked it off her fingers. It tasted foreign, salty, and erotic. It made the ache in her pussy return.

She opened up her drawer and pulled out the vibrator she kept hidden. Looking at the purple toy reminded her of her dream. Then it all clicked. She chose wrong. It wasn't Billy's dick she needed, it was Jeremy's.

Ever so slowly, she grazed the tip of the toy along her labia, barely brushing her clit. She hasn't turned it on yet, but just the touch if against her already sensitive skin makes her shudder and gasp. It easily slides between her well-lubricated lips, and the feeling is pure heaven, as if it's Jeremy's tongue or fingers touching her there.

A quick twist of the other end and the vibrations flow gently down the rod and into her most private areas. Against her clit. Back and forth through her lips. Parting and stimulating. Down further to circle her entrance. A little further to graze over her anus before moving back up again.

In Jane's mind, Jeremy was teasing her. The vibrator's tip is the tip of his swollen cock. When she arched her hips and it slipped easily inside her, she cried out, grasping at her breast with her left hand.

And then she is fucking her vibrator. Slow and steady, a little faster or deeper sometimes. The tension building again.

Jane made use of the balled-up comforter, propping the end of the vibrator against the fabric so it remained inside her. She pumped her hips, the toy penetrating her like a stroking cock. Her right hand now free to rub her clit, her left hand still occupied with her breast.

As she speeds up, feeling her climax calling her, she released her breast and weaved her hand through the slots on the bed. Jane thinks of what it would be like, to be bound while Jeremy fucked her underage pussy. What it would feel like to blow him with her hands bound to the bed.

She shudders at the thought of his cock in her mouth even as she can feel the hardness of the toy pulsating within her below. She imagined his throbbing tool in her mouth. She opened her lips as if he's stroking there, her tongue lapping at the air as if it is his skin.

She's so close. Her fingers rub harder, moving fractionally to the left. Then she's crying out Jeremy's name, her body shaking violently, her head rolling from side to side.

Waves upon waves of pleasure ripple over her. She can no longer control her hand. When it falls against her hip, along that line where her leg joins her abdomen—one of her most sensitive spots— she strokes her fingers there and cums again. She can still feel the vibrator moving inside her, her vaginal muscles clenching and releasing around it as if it were a real cock inside her. And she cums a third time, imagining that Jeremy is still stroking her through her orgasm as he cums himself.

Jane lies still, panting and unable to think clearly. Somehow, she manages to pull out the vibrator and switch it off. She tries to place it on the bedside table, but it falls onto the floor.

Not bothering to pick it up, Jane curls over into Billy, the smell of her arousal on the comforter as she pulls it up to her chin. The idea of Jeremy pounding her teen cunt, without knowledge of her real age haunts her. She needs the real thing.

Before drifting off to sleep, Jane vows to fuck him later that day. She'll he to work and drag him to the third floor closet and let him bang her until she's sore and bruised.

That's what she would do.


End file.
